


Tumbling Dice

by IllyasJames



Series: Detroit days. [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast, Game Night, M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: The group had a game night which ended differently than they had anticipated.Breakfast the next morning is time to reflect. Plus once again there is a reveal of things that happened in Detroit.





	Tumbling Dice

**Author's Note:**

> Day 147 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> After taking yesterday of due to the publication of a pre-written gift exchange I'm back to my regular updating. 
> 
> Spend the day planning a lot of chapters and other work. Call for me - Seung Gil's Plight is coming along well. But it is really hard to write. 
> 
> Any questions about my work, just drop over at [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) and sent me a message or an ask. :}

"I'm still convinced that was cheating." Yuri drops his plate in the sink and turns to the breakfast table. "You should have died. And what the fuck about not telling us." 

"It's not cheating if it's in the character description." Chris can't help but send a smirk to the young man. "And the whole point of the character was that you did not know."

"At least this explains why you were so adamant on getting a high roll when we were trying to get in that bath house and you didn't want to go in." Otabek smiles while putting the last piece of his pancake through the cream.

Before he can put it in his mouth though, Yuri already dropped in the chair beside him and pulls it into his. Slowly chewing while giving Chris a glare. Otabek sighs and takes one of the apples from the fruit bowl. He cuts it in half and gives Yuri one half.

"Here. That will keep you from eating mine." He smiles when Yuri let's out some hissing noises. 

Victor snickers a bit at the exchange, sure he'd been surprised by the turn of events as well. Not enough to blow a fuse like Yuri was doing, but enough to have given Chris a raised eyebrow. He then looks over to Yuuri and Phichit who are huddled together in the windowsill going over something on Phichit's phone. They seem to be taking this all rather calmly, then again it had been their idea to play this game when Yuri had called and stated he and Beka were coming over. 

Victor loves learning new things about his love even after all the time they spend together. Although after everything he had learned about Yuuri he should have figured out the two of them played games like this. He slowly takes the final few bites from his breakfast, picking up a glance from Chris. The man was certain them insisting on playing that game the night before was meant to distract them from finding out more of what had happened in Detroit. And they were just getting to the better parts too. He knows his friends will bring the conversation back to that topic soon enough. He can only hope it's after Yura and Beka leave. 

"So who are you guys texting with?" Phichit looks up at Otabek for asking that in a bit of a daze.

"Ah, we're texting Jake. He was in our group back in Detroit, and we have this unwritten rule that if any of us play we'll let the rest know how it went." He grins at them all. "He's very amazed that with all that happened we are actually all together for breakfast. He said we improved." 

Yuri snorts. "As if. It's not like playing this game can get you in any real trouble anyway." When both Phichit and Yuuri start blushing it's clear there is a story behind that. And the look on Chris' face proves he smells blood.

"So what did you guys do that this Jake is so happy about us all having breakfast together." He leans back knowing they can't not answer. Yuuri sighs, looking at Phichit.

"You tell them. I'm still to embarrassed about it." Phichit honestly doesn't look much better. 

"Man it's not like you guys got arrested over this so..." Yuri's voice trails of when the looks on both Phichit and Yuuri's face indicate absolute guilt. "How in heaven's name did you get arrested over this." 

"We didn't get arrested." The muttered response form both of them doesn't do much to convince them. "Really we didn't. That is actually the most embarrassing part of the story."

Both Victor and Chris look at each other. How can not getting arrested be the embarrassing part. Victor stands up and starts to make coffee, something tells him they'll be needing it. Yuri and Otabek just seem to be flabbergasted. 

"Well," it is clear Phichit feels the need to explain some things to the two teenagers "as you know me and Yuuri were roommates back in Detroit. What you don't know yet is that... well... we weren't always the most behaving ones. We managed some mischief at times." 

Phichit rubs his nose before looking up. "Most of the time we did those kind of things deliberately, to the point that a lot of the people we hung out with knew just by looking at is what kind of day it would be."

"So when we convinced our group to come over and play a game in this abandoned house just off campus, well they knew to bring the booze and such." Yuuri sighs. "It was suppose to have been just all of us playing the game a bit tipsy. And the building was great for yelling at one another without disturbing anyone in the dorms." 

"Mostly as we already had gotten two citations that month for being unorderly, and a third would have gotten us in severe hot water. Seeing as we didn't want to get our freedoms taken, this was the next best thing." Phichit chimes in. Yuuri nods.

"Or so we thought." His lips tremble trying to smile but fail. "Apparently seeing as we had just finished most classes for the year. Only a few papers that still needed to be done, we were a bit more elated." 

"So add alcohol on top of that," Phichit takes in a deep breath, looking at Yuuri for support. "somewhere along the line of playing we ended up burning the house down. And that was after we TP'ed the neighbors place."

"Well technically it was the tree and the carport." Yuri can't decide if Yuuri correcting Phichit was meant to make it sound less or more dumb.

"True." Phichit nods. "Not that the cops really cared about that. Especially after the others in a drunken stupor admitted they had also graffitied the whole back side of said house." 

Yuuri lets out a struggled giggle. "Seems the house had been used as a hideout by some graffiti taggers and we had come across their stash of spray cans. And well we were drunk." He shrugs. "I don't need to tell any of you I can be a bit outrageous when under the influence." 

"A Bit!" Yuri snarls, remembering the first time he'd seen Yuuri drunk. "Honestly Phichit, what were you thinking to let him do things like that." His sneer falls short when a heavy blush creeps up Phichit's cheeks. "Oh no... You aint any better drunk are you." Yuri sounds appalled, Otabek grins at the look on his friends face. 

The two friends look at each other and slowly shake their heads. Sure Victor and Chris had guessed as much from the times they had gone out and the few stories they'd already heard, but to have it confirmed is also a nice change from having to guess. Still there seemed to be a part of the story they weren't getting, and the two seemed very reluctant to delve into it. Victor wondered how they could get to it before the two would try to change the subject. Luckily Otabek beats him to the punch.

"So if you guys did all that, the cops were involved and i assume you guys were too drunk to run away from them. How the hell did you two not get arrested?" 

The last thing they expect is for Yuuri to start laughing and for Phichit to turn beet red. Honestly had expected it the other way around. After Yuuri is done laughing he takes in a few deep breath. 

"In a way that was because of Phichit taking his hamsters with him that night." The other four stare at them a bit uncertain. What did hamsters have to do with not getting arrested. "The moment one of the cops raised his voice to us they had started making noises, and well..." He looks at Phichit. 

"I burst out in tears, blubbering about how i couldn't go to jail as there would be nobody who could take of my babies at home. How Celestino was bound to kill them, and so on." Yuuri nods.

"So I went over and kept patting his face, mumbling how everything would be alright. How cute they would look in prison wear and well I didn't make much sense."

At this they both smile shyly at each other. 

"Apparently the others were all boasting about being students, and being very animated about what they did, seriously all the cops had to do was write everything down. But me and Yuuri, well we were only going on about how disappointing our parents would be. My hamsters, and well basically not admitting anything except that yeah we had drunk some alcohol, and yeah those other people had bought it. But the big kicker was when we started going on how we wouldn't be getting any Ice the next day if we were arrested."

"In the end it was that what made the cops just sent us home with a very stern talk down." Yuuri looks at the floor, biting his lip. Phichit sighs. 

"The point was, as embarrassing the night was. The fact we got sent home because they honestly thought we were about fourteen is the most embarrassing part. Especially as the rest were pretty sternly punished."

Victor nods. Okay he can understand them feeling the way they do about getting guessed so very young. 

"So how old were the rest to get punished badly." Again the two blush.

"Uhm, well. Two were eighteen, Colleen was nineteen and Jake had just turned twenty that week." Phichit giggles a bit. "They never ratted us out, which earned them some permanent karma point sin my book." 

Otabek leans forward, he's looking at the two as if he figured something out. "When did this take place?" His voice is too calm to come over as simply curious. 

Victor looks at Chris, both had assumed this happened back when they had just starting to live together. Yet the looks they see go between the two tell a different story. This time it is Yuuri that starts blushing. Phichit looks up a bit deviously.

"It happened right after Yuuri botched up Nationals, and cut his ties with Celestino. so about a month before he moved back to Japan and two months before I moved to Bangkok." 

Chris bursts out laughing startling everyone. 

"So basically you two and Jake were the oldest in the group, but you two got out on kiddy discount." The Swiss shakes his head. "This is I assume a good way to end your time in Detroit with." His eyes grow big when he sees the looks on their faces. He is seriously going to make them tell him everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If so please consider dropping a comment, even something as simple as a smiley makes my day. :}


End file.
